Taste the Rainbow
by RyleeBeth
Summary: Logan, Jo, and a bag of skittles. I do not own Big Time Rush or skittles. :


_I absolutely love both Logan/Camille and Logan/Jo. This idea popped into my head and I decided it would be a better Logan/Jo moment. I hope you enjoy this! Oh, and it's from Logan's point of view._

"LOGAN! Give me the freaking skittles!" screamed Carlos.

"No, no, no, give them to me, Logie," demanded Kendall.

"Ahem, NO. You're going to give the skittles to me, right Logan?" asked James.

"All of you just back off. Logan's going to give them to _me_," insisted Camille.

"No, he's not," reasoned Kendall, "because you kissed James while dating him. So that knocks out both you and James. And everyone knows that Logan loves me more than Carlos."

"Kendall does have a point," I started, "No, Carlos! I mean he has a point about why I shouldn't give the skittles to James or Camille. I never said-

But it was too late. Carlos ran away crying. Damn it. I was going to have to fix that later.

"KENDALL! I hate you," I yelled.

"He'll forgive you someday. Give. Me. The. Skittles."

"No! Not after that. I'll just eat them myself."

"But you don't like skittles."

"Then I'll just throw them away."

"You hate wasting food."

"Kendall, you are _so_ annoying, and if it wasn't for James and Camille getting their sexy on with one another-

"What's this about someone getting their sexy on with someone else?" asked a familiar voice.

I turned around, and saw none other than Jo Taylor. She looked beautiful, I mean nice, it's not like I think that way about my best friend's ex-girlfriend. They only broke up three weeks ago. As I said, she looked rather "nice" in a pale orange sundress and with her hair curled. Once again, I reiterate that I do not have more-than-friendly feelings for Jo. I mean sure she's sweet, and nice, and pretty, and a good singer, and helpful, and pretty, and funny, and really pretty…

"J-Jo hi! We were just uh, talking about James and Camille kissing."

"Oh, so only mild sexiness," Jo smiled and… did she… wink at me?

"AHEM! Jo, Logan won't give me his skittles," whined Camille.

"Wait. Logan, why don't you just eat them?"

"I don't like skittles."

"You don't like _skittles_?"

"Nope."

"But why?"

"I just don't like them. It's not that big of a deal, Jo."

"Yeah it is. What kind of teenage boy doesn't like skittles?"

"The kind that comes in Logan-like packaging?"

"Ok," started James, "this conversation just turned into all different kinds of stupid, so I'm leaving. Besides, skittles have too many calories."

"Is James obsessed with his weight? Because that's like a major turn-off," laughed Camille.

"Well everything else about him seemed to turn you on when you were-

"I thought we were over that!"

"You started it with the whole "turn-off" thing."

"No, you started it with the whole "James turns me on" thing!"

"GUYS! Shut up!" yelled Kendall.

"Fine! I'll leave. Logan, just go make out with Jo or something!" Camille screamed before stomping away.

"Wait a minute! Is there something going on between you two?" Kendall questioned incredulously.

"No," Jo said quickly.

"Definitely not," I added.

"Ok then, this just got really awkward. So, I'm leaving too. You two, do NOT make out."

"Why, would it make you jealous?" Jo asked.

"Don't go flirting with him," I begged.

"Why, would it make _you_ jealous, Logie?"

"I'M SO OUT OF HERE!"

"Bye Kendall!

"I love you, buddy," I joked.

Great. Now I was going to have to calm down both Kendall and Carlos, which usually never happens. Well, with Carlos, yes. But not with Kendall. Kendall's almost always on my side.

"So, do you want my skittles?" I offered Jo.

"Yes! Skittles are like my favorite candy. Hand them over."

"Don't be so pushy! In some ways you're just like Camille, but in other ways, you two are like polar opposites."

"Which one of us do you like better, me or Camille?"

"Is that one of those trick questions girls ask, kind of like the dreaded "do these jeans make my but look big?" trap?"

"Logan, I'm serious. Do you like me or Camille better?"

"As a friend…?"

There was a long pause before Jo met my eyes and answered me.

"As a girl who you might like to spend some time with."

"So…. as a friend then?"

"Do you seriously not understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I'm confused."

"I thought you were the smart one."

"I am, or at least, Pop Tiger magazine says I am."

"Well you're not very smart with girls."

"If that's what you mean by smart, then James is the genius."

I turned away and started to leave the lobby, but I felt Jo put her hand up on my shoulder.

"Logan, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?"

There was another long pause.

"I meant that you're smart in all the important ways except you sometimes can't see what's right in front of you. Logan, when I first came to the Palm Woods, you were going to come and talk to me after Carlos. What stopped you?"

"Camille kissing me as an acting model."

"When you guys tried to sing to me, who started singing first?"

"I did."

"And I was touched. But who was my best friend who was in love with you?"

"Camille."

"All I'm saying is, sometimes there are things that you think that you don't like, but you actually really do like them."

"You mean like skittles?"

For a second, Jo looked really angry, and I mean really angry. But then, her face seemed to light up. She popped a couple skittles in her mouth, chewed them, and swallowed them.

"Yes, I do mean like skittles," she answered with a twinkle in her eyes, "you should try them again."

"Ok…"

"Hey, Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Taste the rainbow," she said before wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me. It felt amazing and I found myself wrapping my arms around her and kissing back. Passionately.

"Jo?" I gasped after we pulled apart.

"Yes?"

"I have two things to say."

"Ok."

"Number one: I now have an undying love for skittles. And two: I like you better."

_I hope that didn't suck. Please review!_


End file.
